


Better

by snowynight



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGA/Dr. Who, Dr. McKay meets Dr. Who, "my starship is cooler"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

"It doesn't make sense! How can it be bigger inside than the outside? It's totally against..."

"But my Tardis works. And it can take you anywhere, any time."

"Time travel definitely didn't work that way. It's..."

"You're just jealous because my Tardis's way cooler than your .. what? ... puddlejumper. If the people who you call Ancients know..."

"Shut up. Puddlejumpers can be controlled with the human mind directly, It's definitely..."

John turned to the nice doctor who also stood there looking bored. "Are you hungry? What about a detour to the canteen here?"

"Why not? They sure will argue for a long time."

"Let's go. By the way..." John left with her, leaving the two arguing people behind.


End file.
